Chantal Montellier
Chantal Montellier (born August 1, 1947) near St. Etienne in the Loire, France, is a French writer and illustrator of comic books, a cartoonist, a novelist and a painter. Life and Career She studied at the Ecole des Beaux-Arts de Saint-Etienne in 1962 to 1969 . From 1969 to 1973, she was Professor of Visual Arts in secondary schools. From 1989 to 1993, she is a lecturer at the University of Paris VIII. Since 1972, she has drawn for such French publications as Combat syndicaliste, Politis, Maintenant, Le Monde, L'Autre Journal, and Marianne. As a cartoonist, she was particularly involved in Charlie Mensuel, Heavy Metal, Ah ! Nana (in whish she published the first pages of her "Andy's Gang" series), (to follow) or Psikopat. Her realistic drawing, often in black and white early in her career, are reminiscent of Tardi, Munoz or Crepax. She incorporated many "modernist" graphical experience before reaching an aesthetic of profound originality. Montellier is one of the few cartoonists to express (and continue to do so) her political and feminist views in her work (e.g., in Les Damnés de Nanterre, investigation of a shootout between two young people, Audry Maupin and Florence Rey, and the police, she questions the official version in which the police blamed an anarchist group). Sometimes she must face the consequences for her outspoken political stances. Thus, initially invited to Lausanne, for the 2007 edition of the festival BDfil, she was canceled on the grounds that her presence might disturb other writers in attendance. She is one of the founders (with Jeanne Puchol) of L'Association Artemisia, an organization that annually awards prizes for achievement in graphic novels by women. Her personal website is part of her projects since 2007, writing an autobiography, De l'art et des cochons, which gives pride to the world of comics (its creators, publishers, etc.) and a BD album she describes, in quotes, as "erotic." Bibliography *1996, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1978. *Les rêves du fou, Futuropolis, 1978. *Blues, Kesselring, 1979. *Andy Gang, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1979. *Shelter, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1980. *Andy Gang et le tueur de la Marne, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1980. *Joyeux noël pour Andy Gang, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1980. *Lectures, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1981. *Le sang de la commune, Futuropolis, 1982. *Wonder city, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1982. *La Toilette, scénario de Pierre Charras, Futuropolis, 1983. *Odile et les crocodiles, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1983; réédition retouchée chez Acte Sud/L'An II en 2008. *L'esclavage c'est la liberté, Les Humanoïdes associés, 1984. *Rupture, Les humanoïdes associés, 1985. *Un deuil blanc, Futuropolis, 1987. *Julie Bristol t1 : la fosse aux serpents, Casterman, 1990. *Julie Bristol t2 : Faux sanglant, Dargaud, 1992. *Julie Bristol t3 : L'île aux démons, Dargaud, 1994. *Voyages au bout de la crise, Dargaud, 1995. *Sa majesté la mouche, dans Noire est la terre, collectif, Autrement, 1996.. *La femme aux loups, Z'éditions, 1998. *Paris sur sang, Mystère au Père Lachaise, Dargaud, 1998. *Social Fiction, Vertige Graphic, 2003, regroupant les albums 1996, Wonder City, et Shelter, préface de Jean-Pierre Dionnet. *Les damnés de Nanterre, Denoël Graphic, 2005. *Sorcières mes soeurs, La Boîte à bulles, 2006. *Tchernobyl mon amour, Actes Sud, 2006. *Sorcières mes sœurs, La Boîte à bulles, 2006. *Le procès, d'après Kafka, scén. de David Zane Mairowitz, Actes Sud, 2009. *L’Inscription, Actes Sud, 2011. Sources Category:French creators Category:1947 Births Category:Comic Books Category:Cartoonists